Conventional disposable paper products have included substantially rectangular sheets of paper in a continuous roll or found in pop-up boxes of interleaved or webbed sheets. Bathroom tissue is commercially available in a roll form in many colors, and has been printed to include decorations for Christmas, bar themes and the like. Furthermore, pop-up tissue boxes are commercially available which dispense substantially rectangular sheets of dyed, printed, embossed and otherwise decorated sheets of disposable tissue.
Heretofore, although such disposable paper products have been available in decorated form, no disposable paper product is being marketed which includes ornamentally-shaped sheets in either a roll configuration or in an interleaved pop-up fashion. It would be advantageous in the production of decorative tissues and toilet paper to provide a product which included ornamentally-shaped forms which were either perforated or interleaved.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,195 issued Dec. 16, 1986 discloses a disposable paper product which includes cloth embossed in heart shapes. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,043 issued on Aug. 19, 1969 to Kimberly-Clark Corporation discloses an interfolded web apparatus and method for substantially rectangular facial tissue sheets.